Before Bella
by Crazi Fang
Summary: Edward and The Cullen's life before Bella, before Forks. Bad summary but great story. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Before Bella**

**These following story are Edwards life BEFORE he met Bella. Before they moved to Forks. They live in a small town (this town is completely made up by the way) that is dedicated to vampires and other mythical creatures, including ones you have never heard of. This town is called Fort Bled (no pun intended, I just have no talent when it comes to making up names for fictional towns). Some humans do live here, and they too go to the academy that houses these mythical creatures (but they can't live in this academy. No one wants to loose half the human class in the middle of the night). This story first starts out with a mysterious girl named Harlow, who isn't exactly what she pretends to be.**

**--------**

Harlow

I walked to the Cullen's house, wanting to see Alice. Alice had been acting strange and I needed to find out what was going on. I'd talk to Carlisle if I had to. I knocked twice on the door, my way of telling them that it was me, and no one else.

"Come in Harlow," I heard Esme say. She opened the door and gave me a hug when I stepped inside.

"Hi Esme," I greeted her cheerfully. "Is Alice here?"

"I'm afraid she isn't," she replied solemnly. "Did you need to talk to her?"

"Yeah," I answered, a little dissapointed, "I'll find her later. Is Rosalie not here too?"

"Oh no, she's here," replied Esme as we walked into the large living room. We sat down.

"How's work?" she asked me. I worked as a novelist, only having to work three days a week with a big paycheck.

"Truthfully," I said, embarrassed, "I have writers block."

"Oh, that's too bad," said Esme in a kind, soothing voice, "Maybe Edward can help you. What's your subject?""My character comes to a weird city where all types of mythical creatures live in and she has to save a very close, vampire friend from being turned into another form of monster," I replied, sighing at the end. "The only problem is that I have no idea what type of creature threatens her friend's existence."

"It sounds like a good beginning to me," she said, toying with the fact that the story was about vampires, "I think Edward is in the basement, sketching. Do you want me to go get him?""No, I can," I told her. "Thanks Esme.""You're welcome Harlow. Anytime," she replied as I got up and went over to the doors in the staircase, opened them, and descended into the basement.

After I finally reached the floor (there were so many stairs), I saw Edward sitting on a box in front of a beautiful shell, sketching an ocean scenery. I sat down beside him to wait patiently. He looked up.

"Hello Harlow," he said, returning to his sketch. "I hear you have writer's block. How may I be of assistance?"

"Gosh, I can't even come down here to just say 'hi' without you assuming that I need something," I said, sighing.

"Oh?" he replied, finishing his sketch and putting it down. "So you don't want help on your novel?"

"Not at the moment," I replied. "What did you sketch?""A lonely shell on a beach, the tide coming in," he replied, "and a couple's name drawn in the sand, a heart around it, with the shell in the middle.""Sounds romantic," I said. "Still lonely?"

"During some periods of time," sighed Edward, his gold eyes saddened at the thought, "What brings you down into my lair?"

I laughed at the joke.

"Yeah, some lair!" I giggled. We laughed for a short while. I sighed.

"Where's your sister?" I asked.

"To tell you the truth," he said shrugging, "I don't know. She snuck off last night and hasn't returned.""Lovely," I said, frowning.

"There's nothing wrong with Alice, Harlow," he said, reading my thoughts.

"You know how much I hate it when you do that."

--------

**So, how'd you like it? I know it's pretty bad right now, not much action, but I promise, IT GET'S BETTER! Reviewww.........please....?**

**- Crazi Fang**


	2. The Walk that Changed Everything

**Ok, I'm going to continue on with the story… Hope you like it. **

**By the Way: I forgot to add a disclaimer (Edward reminded me a second too late) {Glares at Edward}, but here one is:**

**Disclaimer: I do not {cries} own Twilight. I only own Harlow.**

**Edward: How did you get me here anyway?**

**Me: The powers of a writer.**

**--------**

Harlow

I straightened in my chair. The thing blocking my ability to write wasn't budging. I sighed at my laptop and looked at the time. 7:00 a.m. I looked outside. It was misty. I shut down my laptop and got my coat, locking my door as I left the house. A brisk walk down to the docks and back might give me some ideas. As I got into town, someone approached me. It was Grace, taking a walk too.

"Hey Grace!" I smiled at my human friend. "Morning!"

"Good morning to you too," she said.

"Grace," I said in a serious tone, "We've gone over this before….""I know," she sighed, "There's nothing good about mornings."

"Right," I replied. "Want to go down to the docks with me?"

"Sure, why not," she said, taking my invitation. I looked at my watch. 7:35. Edward would be leaving for school with Jasper and Alice. Rosalie and Emmet were taking a 'year's break' from their schooling. As we approached the docks, I saw lights.

"Hey," I said, tapping Grace and pointing towards the lights, "I wonder what's over there."

"Oh no," Grace said rolling her eyes. "It's not even noon and we're going to get in trouble."

"We'll only get in trouble if we get caught," I said and I started across the dock.

"Hello ladies," said a voice from behind us. We turned around and saw a guy with red pants and no shirt. He chuckled.

"You girls shouldn't be out here by yourselves so early in the morning," he mused. "Especially with monsters lurking about."

Harlow

I looked at him as he laughed. My adrenaline was kicking in. It would be flight or fight but I couldn't leave Grace here. It would have to be fight. All of the sudden, he grabbed us and jumped onto the boats with the lights.

"Look what I found this morning," he announced to his friends on the boat.

"Yum," said a woman enthusiastically, "A snack."

Then I saw a familiar face, one I had been looking for for the last couple of days. Alice Cullen.

"Alice!" I yelled as I jumped down from the edge of the boat where he had be holding us. I took Grace with me as I rushed over to Alice.

"Thank God you're ok!" I said hugging her. I let her go immediately. Her skin stung.

"What the hell?" I asked confused.

"She's not the Alice you're used to," said one lady.

"What did you do to her?" I asked, fuming. They'd be sorry if they'd hurt her. I'd kill them all.

"She's one of us now," said the man who brought us here. "A spider beast."

"Ahhh, wha?" I asked. What in the world was a spider beast.

The lady laughed.

"She's like a vampire, only she is part spider now," she said. "She has no memory of you or her family. She's one of us."

I have to get to Edward. I thought as I looked at the new Alice. I grabbed Grace's arm and threw her into the water.

"Swim Grace!" I yelled. "Meet me on the Kcod!"

Kcod was dock spelled backwards. Backwards is the way we talked when there was danger. I jumped but something grabbed my ankle. I looked and it was that man who had brought us to the new Alice. I ignored the burning skin under his hand and I kicked him as hard as I could. I heard a rib snap. I fell into the water and swam as fast as I could. I climbed onto the dock and found Grace.

"Now what?" she asked.

"We go find Edward," I replied, running towards the academy.

--------


	3. The AcademyAnd A Secret Reveiled

**OK, I'm updating. Thanks for the reviews! Edward, do you have anything to say?**

**Edward: Bella, save me.**

**Me *laughs*: Oh, sweet, naive Edward. I have the powers of a fanfic writer. Nobody can save you now. **

**Mmmmwwwaahhhaaahhhaaaawwaaahaaa...... *cough cough*!!!**

**Now.....ON With THE Story!**

Harlow

We burst through the doors. We took the elevator up two floors were the Junior classes were.

"When we get to the second floor," I told Grace, still in the elevator, "You take the left side of the hall and I take the right side. Then we'll meet at the library."

The reason I said right and left side was because the hall was like a balcony. In the middle of the floor was a thirteen foot wide hole that showed the two floors underneath it. The elevator dinged and opened its doors. We burst through them, checking every classroom. We met at the library and went to the front desk.

"I'm looking for Edward," I said. The librarian knew which Edward I meant.

"Sorry," she said. "Can't help you."

"You can too!" I yelled, pounding my fist on her desk. "It's about his sister."

She looked at me and shrugged.

"Harlow and Grace," said a male voice behind me. "What are you two doing here?"

I turned. It was Jack Rith, the residential vampire nutcase. He hated us considering we hated him.

"What do you want Jack?" I asked, preparing to run out the door and scream Edward's name until I found him.

"To throw you through the hole in the floor," he said. He lunged at us and we ran. I burst out into the hall.

"Edward Cullen!" I screamed as I ran. Jack was chasing Grace.

"Edward and Jasper Cullen!"

I saw them. They were running towards me.

"Edward---"

My scream was cut short as Jack picked me up and hoisted me over the railing.

"Bye bye," he said as he bit me and threw me over.

I didn't scream. I just took a deep breath and unfurled my wings. I looked at where Jack had bit me. My arm. I sighed and I put my mouth to it, sucking out the poison. As soon as it was all gone, I spit. Blah. Blood tasted horrible. I saw Jack running and I turned, flying towards him at full speed. I smashed into him and broke his nose.

"You ever try to kill me again," I said, wailing on him, "I'll kill you first."

I punched him out and then got up.

I turned around to look at all the shocked witnesses. Edward and Jasper for one, were probably the most shocked next to Grace. The rest of the people in the hall (people who most likely knew me) had shocked looks on their faces too. I cleared my throat.

"Um, Jasper, Edward," I said, "I know what's wrong with Alice."

--------

Harlow

"Spider beasts?" Jasper asked after I had told them what Alice now was. He was grasping the table in the cafeteria a little too tightly, I expected from horror of what they had done to his love.

"Yep," I said. "Half vampire, half spider."

"And what are you?" asked Edward.

"I don't know."

It was true. I didn't know.

"I just have a few memories of happiness, then pain," I sighed. "One day I woke up and I was in a hole with some water, food, and clothes."

I looked up at Edward. His eyes locked on mine. All of the sudden, he looked at the air above me.

"Glad you guys could come," he said. I turned around and saw Emmet and Rosalie. Emmet sat down next to me and Rosalie across from him.

"So," said Emmet, grinning, "I heard you have wings. Got any eggs in that nest of yours?"

He laughed and I kicked him.

"Ow!" he yelled, grabbing his shin. "Wow! You've got some strength."He kicked me back in the ankle.

"Ow!" I screamed, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Dammit Emmet! What the hell?!""I didn't kick you that hard!" he said, looking at me like I was some baby.

"Bull," I said, pulling my leg up to look at it. "It feels like you broke the damn thing."

I pulled up my jeans and looked at my ankle.

"Oh shit," I said, staring at it.

"What?" asked Emmet looking over.

"I didn't do that," he said simply.

"No," I said, "that guy did."

"Whoa," said Edward, Jasper, and Rosalie who had gotten up to look.

"He grabbed my ankle," I said, still staring at the purple skin, "It burns when you touch them."

All of the sudden, somebody picked me up. It was Edward. He was running before I knew it. He stopped outside of the school's hospital.

"Why'd you bring me here?" I asked.

"Carlisle works here," he replied as he carried me through the door.

"We need to see Carlisle," he said to the nurse.

**Review! **

**Edward: And save me from this crazy person!**

**Me: It's CrazI! With an I damn it!**

**Edward *scared*: Somebody please help me! **

**:P**


	4. Saving Harlow

**Hello again people of fanfiction and beyond, it is I, Crazi Fang, here to tell you that I am (finally) updating BEFORE BELLA.**

**Edward: Yeah, leave all the fateful readers hanging on me "saving" Harlow.**

**Oh, btw: I personally think that (since this was the first fanfic I ever wrote) this chapter, let alone numerous parts of this story are REALLY sucky..**

**Edward: He he..**

**Pun uninitended. **

**So, in short, review PPPPPLLLLLEEEEAAASSSSSEEE!!! **

**I donot own Twilight or any of the charectors....I just own HARLOW. She is, like, my Child of Insanity, my offspring.**

**Wow, i really need to lay off of the sugar....**

* * *

Edward

"What happened?" asked the nurse.

"She hurt her ankle pretty badly," I said looking at Harlow. She didn't look to well. I could imagine how bad her ankle hurt by the look on her face.

"Oh!" said the nurse as she opened the doors.

"Harlow!" said Carlisle. "What happened?"

"Alice….spider…..beast……" she whispered. Then she was limp.

"Edward?" he asked as I laid her onto the cot.

"Look at her ankle, Carlisle," I said. "A spider beast got a hold of it. How bad is it?"

"Pretty bad," he said examining the ankle. "What was she saying about Alice?"

"They got Alice too," I said watching his face. It became horror stricken.

"You mean….." he trailed off.

"Yes, she's one of them now," I implied simply. Poor Alice. She hadn't been herself for three days. If we didn't do something to save her now, she'd be a beast forever.

"Well," sighed Carlisle, "Her ankle is bad, but it'll be fine as soon as I remove the venom."

He took out a empty syringe and slipped it into her ankle. As he pulled up on the plunger, dark, dark red blood started to come out. Blood and the spider beast's venom.

"What are we going to do?" I asked. "We can't just leave Alice with them. She's our sister and Jasper's other half."

"We'll have to bite her again," he told me, switching to a new, empty syringe.

"But won't that make her start all over as a new vampire?" I asked.

"Not if we do it by tomorrow," he answered.

"And if we fail?" I wondered, already knowing the answer.

"She's gone forever," he gravely stated.

He finished draining the poison. He put the syringe into a bag and then the bag in a plastic box. I understood what he was going to do with the contaminated blood. Carlisle could not resist research. He wrapped Harlow's ankle in gauze then waited.

"Where did she see this clan of spider beasts?" he asked me.

"Down by the dock," I answered. Jasper came through the door.

"Carlisle, how do we get Alice back?" he urgently asked.

"We have to bite her by tomorrow," he replied looking at Jasper with curiosity, "Or else she's gone forever."

"Well," Jasper said, looking from Carlisle to me, "Don't wait up."

He turned to leave but I was already at the door, blocking his path.

"Edward," he said looking at me, "Let me go. I don't want to have to force my way through you."

"You're going to wait for us," I told him. "You may love her but she's Emmet's, Rosalie's, and my sister. And she's Carlisle and Esme's daughter. Those beasts took her from all of us, not just you. We all want revenge. Not just you. You will wait for us, even if I have to be the one who restrains you."

He stepped down.

"How's Harlow?" he asked turning his attention to Carlisle.

"She's going to be fine," he replied, watching her. "Two syringes of blood and poison. She got lucky. Any later and she would've been gone."

"Our thanks to Emmet then," Jasper said.

"Emmet?" Carlisle raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," said Edward. "He kicked her in the ankle, don't ask, and it had her in tears. So she looked at her ankle and we discovered how bad it was."

"He kicked her ankle?" asked Carlisle, worry suddenly flashed across his face.

"Yep. Felt like a bitch too."

The voice startled us all. Harlow was awake.

"Harlow," Carlisle hurried, "what does your ankle feel like right now?"

"Feels like someone put hot coals in it," she replied, flinching. "It feels worse than when Jack took a bite out of me."

She laughed.

"Jasper, get Emmet," said Carlisle.

Jasper left.

"Why do you need Emmet?" I asked him.

"Because he might have just sealed her death."

--------

Edward

Sealed her death? Lovely. Jasper returned with Emmet and Rosalie.

"Emmet," asked Carlisle, "How hard did you kick Harlow?"

"Eh," he shrugged, "About this hard."

He kicked me. It wasn't that hard.

"Well?" Carlisle asked me.

"It wasn't hard at all," I said, "It was actually pretty soft for Emmet."

"Then I don't understand it," said Carlisle, shaking his head. "Her leg should be healed by now."

"Well," said Harlow, shrugging, "I don't really need to walk, I can just fly everywhere."

Jasper and I were probably the only ones who were not shocked at this statement.

"Why did you say 'fly'?" asked Carlisle.

Harlow sighed. A slight movement caught my eye. I saw her wings extending.

"Holy……" stated Emmet, pulling Rosalie closer.

Her wings were finally fully extended. She stretched them.

"Emmet," she said, "I thought you knew already. You too Rosalie."

"Yeah," said Rosalie. "But it's different from seeing it firsthand."

"Oh," said Jasper, "you haven't seen anything first hand yet."

"Wait until you see her actually fly," I said.

"Well," Carlisle stated, "This explains everything. I'll be back."

He left the room quickly. It was quiet for a for a few moments. Emmet was the first to break the silence.

"You can actually fly?" he asked. "That's awesome!"

"Yeah," she said, "I'll show you when Carlisle says I'm free to go."

"How did you keep it covered up all this time?" asked Rosalie.

"Easy," Harlow grinned. "I'm a good liar."

Carlisle walked back into the room. He was carrying another syringe. When Harlow caught sight of this, she shuddered.

"Afraid of needles?" I asked, an eyebrow rose.

"Nope," she said. "Old memories."

"This will hurt a little bit," said Carlisle as he slipped it into her ankle, "but it will heal your ankle."

"I've had worse," Harlow said.

"Ok," said Carlisle, "You're good to go. Just take it easy."

"Awesome," she said as she got up. "I believe I have a show to perform."

**______________++++**

**Me *turns to Edward*: Personally, I'm not too happy with this chappie...**

**Edward: I kinda like it...**

**Me *raised eyebrows***

**Edward: What?**

**Please REVIEW!!!PLEASE! THE FATE OF THE WORLD DOESN'T DEPEND ON IT, BUT MY INSANITY DOES!!**

**Ok, maybe not...**


End file.
